Prisionera de guerra
by NAT AND ASH
Summary: TRAILLER "en sus campañas de guerra, podía hacer prisioneros de guerra. Considerados como botín, eran deportados y obligados a realizar trabajos en las propiedades del propia Estado: son los llamados esclavos reales En el caso de las mujeres, la esclavitud ha estado relacionada, de forma prioritaria o añadida, con su explotación sexual." yo era suya...


trailer del el nuevo episodio del fic: prisionera de guerra

en la primera seccion entre comillas es recuerdo ojo...

* * *

Entonces eres de otro país - dijo el soldado impresionado- si no le digas a nadie… te diré yo era de la caverna oriental…

Allí vivíamos mi padre, mi hermana y yo…en mi casa todo era sencillo todo era simplemente feliz, yo serbia al rey, era soldado en un ejército de todas maneras nunca se había presentado una guerra, y yo aun en mi condición recibía un salario, mi padre ya estaba mayor pero en su juventud fue muy importante, mi madre murió al nacimiento de mi hermana, tenía 10 años cuando eso, lo lindo de la situación era que mi hermana era idéntica a mi madre…

A pesar de ser un niño entendía lo que sucedía, mi hermanita era un consuelo de Dios verla siempre me sacaba una sonrisa

"como llamaremos a la niña- pregunto su papá al pequeño que llevaba cargada a el pequeño bulto recién nacido- Beatrice… Bienaventurada, Que trae alegría"

"tranquila Beatrice…-le dijo a la bebe que lloraba en sus brazos- no llores hermanita- meció a la niña con delicado cuidado…- yo te cuidare… siempre"

Crecimos como una familia feliz, el recuerdo de mi madre siempre vivió en los ojos de mi hermanita, siempre se mantuvo vivo pero nunca la recordamos con nostalgia… la recordamos con felicidad…

Claro que un día todo cambio

"Buenos Días hermano…- era una niña o una mujer la que me estaba hablando, yo recuerdo que Beatrice es una niña pero hoy en la mañana me encuentro con una mujer sirviendo el desayuno…- eres tu…-ella solo sonrió y dijo- siéntate ya hice el desayuno, yo describía a Beatrice, como una adolecente alta, de ojos esmeralda muy llamativos, cabello rojo largo debajo de la cintura que por lo general ataba en una trenza, la piel blanca y el cuerpo de su madre… esto le daba miedo- mira les hice pan y les traje leche, como les gusta-

Beatrice siempre los consentía, ella siempre asumió el trabajo de su madre, siempre hacia los quehaceres, limpiaba la casa, cuidaba los animales, les cocinaba y consentía desde que era una niña… a pesar de todo siempre admiraba a su hermana en tal punto que no tuvieron para que entrara al colegio pero ella misma se encargó de espiar las clases por la ventana y aprenderlas, sabía leer, escribir y contar de maravilla e incluso juntaba dinero y compraba libros para poder aumentar su nivel de intelecto…

Después de eso se dispuso a darles un beso a ambos he irse a trabajar…"

Ojala me hubiera quedado…

"Había caos por todas partes, el enemigo estaba atacando, decidí formarme pero antes iba a ver si papá y Beatrice estaban bien… al ir llegando a mi casa escuche un grito

-Jonatán!- esa era no… podría ser- Papa!- si era corrió inmediatamente a su casa a ver porque Beatrice estaba gritando y se alarmo cuando escucho- alguien ayúdeme!- le estaba pasando algo definitivamente cuando llego… ya no estaba…."

…

Tomaron a mi hermana como botín de guerra y según lo que me informan llego a este país, solo estoy sirviéndole al faraón para poder encontrarla y pedir su libertad… créeme hablo en serio… papa está muy enfermo desde que se enteró de la noticia y no quiere volver a salir de ese estado hasta que no vuelva Beatrice…

-Hermano te ayudare…

* * *

-déjenme!-esos cretinos la golpearon con fuerza hasta dejarla débil después de eso la ataron de pies y manos-blanca, ojos verdad, pelirroja, alta, de cuerpo hermoso es perfecta-Beatrice se sorprendió por lo que dijeron- m… y es joven no debe superar los veinte- ella sabía que los invasores estaban atacando, pero no sabía que rayos tenía que ver ella con el asunto y porque esos hombres la examinaban atrevidamente- de que están hablando!-

-de ti…- dijo el primero para luego taparle los ojos…- escúchame bien princesita, somos de la caverna del Nilo (lol por lo que me invente) y que te va a pasar te lo vendré diciendo… serás parte del botín de guerra… y lo más probable es que te usaran de esclava así que prepárate para ser sumisa-"si algo ocurrió era que esa estudia no se dejaba amarrar, termino con unos cuantos golpes y la ropa reducida"

…

M… bueno…- el inspector revisaba a Trixie quien en ese instante se encontraba encadenada …- muy bonita… bueno para fijar el precio hay que ver lo siguiente fertilidad, edad… altura… obediencia, belleza, y atractivo sexual-

- La descripción de esta niña es que esta en los 1 años por lo tanto su fertilidad es fuerte, la edad está más que perfecta no es una niña ni una mujer madura, en obediencia estamos mal, ya que trato de escaparse varia veces, en belleza he notado que tiene una carita muy linda y como es blanca de ojos claros el precio aumenta, y en lo que es el cuerpo tiene el cabello largo y liso de un color rojo, tiene la contextura delgada y los senos en un tamaño grande se podría decir que sería muy cara, pero la obediencia bajaría el precio…- termino su catedra abriendo un libro y anotando todo- y cuánto cuesta- pregunto- no te daría un precio porque no quiero que la metas al mercado, es un botín de guerra muy bueno, así que hay que entregársela directamente al faraón…- en la mente de Trixie empezaron a pasar muchos pensamientos en ese instante… su dueño seria Elías Shane

* * *

"Al ser el Faraón la encarnación del dios Horus en la tierra, desde los tiempos predinásticos se le reconoce un poder absoluto sobre el resto de los mortales, que daban por supuesto que era el dueño de todo Egipto; sus tierras, sus cosechas, las armas e incluso la gente le pertenecía y cuanto ocurría en el país se le atribuía, ya se tratara de buenas cosechas o de una inundación a destiempo del Nilo. Él en persona nombraba visires, sacerdotes, generales y demás altos cargos"

Eso quiere decir que no mentía, toda la producción dada por mí era suya… mi trabajo, mis oficios, mis quehaceres, mis pasatiempos el tiempo perdido todo era de él, hasta mis acciones eran suyas … yo era…suya…por ser la reencarnación de Horus… o eso dice el…- te has lucido pronto, me has traído a una esclava perfecta- dijo Elías con una sonrisa de lado, ya sabía que iba a hacer con el botín de guerra, le tenía la tarea perfecta pero primero debía asegurarse de que estuviera bien alimentada y limpia, no la podía descuidar para lo que tiene en mente

* * *

"En esa época no hubo esclavos, Ahora bien, el Estado, en sus campañas de guerra, podía hacer prisioneros de guerra. Considerados como botín, eran deportados a Egipto y obligados a realizar trabajos en las propiedades del propia Estado: son los llamados esclavos reales En el caso de las mujeres, la esclavitud ha estado relacionada, de forma prioritaria o añadida, con su explotación sexual."

Ahora si estoy muerta… soy su propiedad… lo que dijo era verdad… mi hermano es soldado de la caverna oriental, que pues obvio fue atacada no hace mucho tiempo, me preguntaba dónde estaba el… me estaría buscando… lo mataron… está bien está mal que será del!

Sin saberlo derrame unas lágrimas… no lo volvería a ver

- Que tienes linda- me dijo una anciana presente, el señor me había enviado a un cuarto con las sirvientas y me advirtió que sería bueno conmigo y me dejaría libertad mínima pero que si intentaba escapar me amarraría, en ese momento le pido a las trabajadoras ayudarme a bañar, cambiar y darme de comer, me explico todo y…- el tipo de esclavismo que desempeñare… será el sexual…-

-tranquila linda, Elías es bueno cuando se lo propone-

Lastimosamente, ese era mi destino.

* * *

Para mayor información estar atentos cuando se publique la historia, que será después de que acabe la primera que hice es una saga llamada A KILOMETROS DE DISTANCIA y el episodio se llama: Prisionera de guerra, trate de hacerla inocente pero está basada en el esclavismo y en las mujeres siempre era sexual…

Pero como les gustan los lemon no creo que haya problema por eso el primer episodio (SOMOS IGUALES PERO DE SANGRE DIFERENTE) es inocente…. No habrá nada fuera del otro mundo…

Lo curioso del caso es que los fic tienen unas características comunes…

Inicio problemático

Un Chico bueno que la salve

Y final feliz

Pero que dirán si coloco a Elías malo… muajajajaj se lo prometí a paula! (hola paz!) en fin hay cosas en construcción así que quiero su opinión…

…

Esta interesante el tema

…

Que personaje sería mejor antagonista para Eli

Va a ser su hermano en la historia, quiere aspirar a faraón y tiene inmensas ganas de robarle a Eli su esclava…

(Sé que Twist podría ser pero quiero saber si hay otro chico con intenciones de llevarse a Trixie y mandarle un recuerdo a Eli para que se refuerce de los celos)

Claro que si quieren a twist malo n la historia con gustoso los doy

…

Quieren que continúe… esta es importante

…

Los quiere su escritora demente (cierto n.n)

ASH XD


End file.
